The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of drugs which are clinically useful against cancer. The following topics are of current interest: (1) nucleoside antimetabolites, especially 5-azacytidine analogs, (2) natural product analogs of chartreusin and colchicine, (3) transition-state enzyme inhibitors for cytidine deaminase and de novo pyrimidine biosynthesis enzymes and (4) catechols as antitumor agents.